Muted and Warped But Never Alone
by TotallyObsessedChick
Summary: When Harry has the lip lock jinx cast on him in his second year he's forced to become mute. Because of this development, he losses both Hermione and Ron as friends and so is left to his thoughts. While there he discovers a shred of Voldemort's soul and discovers that he's on the wrong side
1. Chapter 1

"Harry mate what's wrong?" Asked Hermione in her I'm a worried voice.

'Some girl thought it'd be funny to cast the Lip Lock Jinx on me.' Harry wrought down quickly.

"That's fairly simple Harry just kiss the person you like." Said Hermione calmer now.

'There's just one problem, I don't like anyone.' Harry wrote feeling slightly angry that she thought that he didn't know how to release the jinx.

"Wait so you mean you might not ever be able to speak again?!"

'That is the most likely outcome, yes'

"I-I don't... Isn't there some way to get you speaking again."

Just then Ron and everyone else came in. Finally back from the Great Hall.

"What happening here? Why'd you guys miss dinner?" As Ron spoke little chunks of food sprayed out of his mouth.

Harry tried and failed to get his attention turned, eyes pleading, to Hermione.

"He's been Lip Lock Jinxed-"

"Don't tell me YOU'RE his heart's desire!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Just that he doesn't deserve you!"

"O-Oh. Well, no. He doesn't actually like anyone."

"Wait, what," whipping his head around to look accusingly at harry, "Is this true?"

As Rone refused to look down at his paper, all Harry could do is nod.

"You'll never be able to speak again?" Hermione answered for him.

"He thinks that's most likely to occur."

"How can I be friends with someone that not only can't speak for himself but will most likely never be able to cast again?"

Harry's eyes began to water as he reached out to grab Ron's hand

"I don't think I can be friends with someone who can't even do any more magic. Goodbye Potter." Said Hermione.

Wait, I'm still the same person. Harry thought before his held back tears began to stream down his face. But his supposed best friends simply ignored him as they themselves separated to go to bed.

Within seconds the rest of the common room occupant had done the same.

Harry eventually fell asleep and once he did he noticed a teenager. He had dark hair, fair skin, and red eyes.

"Who are you," asked Harry, "and how did you get onto my dream cupboard?" The boy spun around in confusion.

"How is this possible! The last thing I remember I was casting to killing curse at you." Said the boy.

"B-but that would make you Voldemort," Harry said flabbergasted.

"So."

"I never imagined being so hot." Exclaimed Harry before slapping his hand over his mouth.

"You're not so bad your self." Replied Voldemort.

"T-thank you." Harry shuddered out blushing.

"So... What did you mean dream cupboard?" Asked Voldemort.

"Well my cupboard was always my safe place so whenever something bad happens to me in the real world I come here in my sleep." Sighed Harry.

"Two questions. One why'd you need a safe place? And second what happened in the real world?"

"Well, my aunt and uncle didn't like me. It wasn't until last year I found out that they didn't like me because of my magic. And well because they didn't like me I was often the but of jokes and I was always the only one doing everything around the house. Oh yeah, there's also Harry hunting. As for your second question, my 'friends' left me because I was Lip Lock jinxed."

"But can't you just-"

"Oh for the love of Merlin! I know how to remove the lip Lock jinx, but I don't like anyone!" Screamed Harry.

"Alright alright no need to scream." Said Voldemort calmly.

"Sorry. I'm just upset at my ex-friends. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's alright. Now I feel bad about killing your parents."

"It's ok I never really knew them anyway."

"You know we're a lot alike. I was put in a muggle orphanage and because of my magic, I was ostracized."

"Wow really."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I've always wondered what is it you plan to do with the muggles and muggle-borns?"

"Well, I plan to make the muggle-borns choose between the wizarding world and the muggle world. As for the muggles I'm just trying to make sure that they don't find out about us. Just in case they turn violent."

"Oh, wow that's not what I'd been told, but now that I know that I think I agree. Anyway, I have to go it's time to wake up. Will I see you again?"

"I think I'll be able to talk to you even when you're awake." Harry smiled and everything began to fade but before he woke up completely he heard Voldemort say...


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Muted and Warped But Never Alone:

"Well, I plan to make the muggle-borns choose between the wizarding world and the muggle world. As for the muggles I'm just trying to make sure that they don't find out about us. Just in case they turn violent."

"Oh, wow that's not what I'd been told, but now that I know that I think I agree. Anyway, I have to go it's time to wake up. Will I see you again?"

"I think I'll be able to talk to you even when you're awake." Harry smiled and everything began to fade but before he woke up completely he heard Voldemort say...

Now:

"Oh, and call me Tom."

When Harry opened his eyes he was being shaken by Luna.

'How'd you get in here?' Harry wrote

"That's not important, what is important is the fact that you're about to miss breakfast."

'Thank you, Luna.' And with that, they set off toward the great hall.

When Harry arrived he was surprised to find a grown-up version of Tom with the rest of the teachers.

"'Why do I sense myself?'" Asked Tom's voice in the back of his mind as he headed toward the Gryffindor table. as he arrived the rest of Gryffindors moved as far from him as they could.

'How can you sense your self?' Harry thought back as he began to eat un detoured.

"'I'm a Horcrux.'" Answered Tom.

'What's a Horcrux?' Harry asked his now only friend.

"'It's dark magic that allows one to live forever, by splitting the caster's soul. And just so you know I was created by accident.'"

By this point, Harry was done eating and had decided that he wanted to have a world with Voldemort. So he began to make his way to the staff table. As he strode, perfectly calm, with his sheet of paper everyone stopped eating favour of staring at him.

'Hello, may I have a word with you outside sir?' Harry wrought. The man nodded and headed to exit the Great Hall.

"What is it you needed?" Asked Voldemort but all Harry did be grab his hand and begin to drag him towards the Gryffindor tower. However, as soon as his brain-mate found out where Harry was taking his older self he redirected Harry to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

'What now' thought Harry.

"Go to the sink and look for an engraved snake." Stated Tom

'Ok,' he thought before followed the given instructions.

"Good now say open." Said Tom having seen the memory of the incident at the zoo before first year, after Harry found the correct sink. As Harry complied Voldemort gasped.

"You can speak parseltongue?" Voldemort said speaking in the exact language he was talking about to try tripping Harry up.

"What's parseltongue?" Harry asked in the same language as Tom was speaking in.

"The Snake Language." Said both the younger and older version of Voldemort.

"How could you possibly know it? You're not related to me or Salizar Slytherin." How demanded.

'Can we go down before talking more?' He wrought

"Fine." Sighed an exasperated Voldemort.

Once they were down in the slightly disgusting Chamber Of Secrets Harry began to write again.

'Tom says it's because you created him.'

"Who is this Tom?" Said Voldemort suspiciously.

'He's the Horcrux you made by accident the night you killed my parents.'

"You're a Hor- wait you know who I am?"

'Of course, you look like tom who told me he's also called Voldemort or the dark lord.'

"Wait you've seen him?"

Yeah, he's in my dream Cupboard.

"What's a dream cupboard and why would you talk to me if you know who I am?"

'Well, I wanted to meet the original Tom.'

"Ok... And the 'dream cupboard.' What's up with that?"

'Well as you probably already know, I live with my muggle Aunt and Uncle. What you probably don't know it that they're magic heating muggles and so beat me when I did any accidental magic or talked about anything weird. At least at first now I'm practical...' Harry passed in his writing trying to think of the magical equivalent of a slave.

"'House-elf '" was brain-Toms input.

'House-elf' Harry finished.  
After looking up from his magic paper that erased after the intended recipient read it, a gift from Luna, he saw the older Tom looking livid and shrunk into himself wishing for his cupboard.

Suddenly the room changed. They were now standing in a dark and small room that helped a small cot with only a thin tapered blanket.

"Where are we?" Tom asked even as he noted Harry's breath evening out and that he had stopped shrinking into himself.

'My cupboard.' Wrought Harry, a small smile appearing on his face.

"But it's so small. Why would you want to be here? And to go as far as to seek out this place."

'This was the only place I was safe from my "Family". ' Harry wrought causing Voldemort to finally understand.

"You were abused too."


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Muted and Warped But Never Alone:

Suddenly the room changed. They were now standing in a dark and small room that helped a small cot with only a thin tapered blanket.

"Where are we?" Tom asked even as he noted Harry's breath evening out and that he had stopped shrinking into himself.

'My cupboard.' Wrought Harry, a small smile appearing on his face.

"But it's so small. Why would you want to be here? And to go as far as to seek out this place."

'This was the only place I was safe from my "Family". ' Harry wrought causing Voldemort to finally understand.

"You were abused too."

Now:  
'Yeah, and what's worse is that no one wrought me. Ok so its cause my Uncle is against the use of owls, but still.'

"What!" Screamed an outraged Tom in Harry's head.

"What about Gringotts? This is your 2nd year, so your 12. Right?" Harry nodded.

"So you should have gotten your inheritance letter on your 11th birthday!" Now both Toms were angry.

"'Exactly!'" Exclaimed the Tom in his head.

'What?' Wrought Harry 'I never got that!' Now even Harry was mad.

Immediately after reading, Tom grabbed Harry's arm and began to lead him to a brand new door that had just appeared.

'Where are we going' Harry thought.

"To Gringotts." Answered Tom.  
Harry dug his feet into the carpet, forcing tom to stop and read as he wrought 'how did you hear me I thought that?'

"I don't know, " said Voldemort, eyes wide, "maybe Gringotts can tell us." And with that, they were off.

"Excuse me, sir. I had a full 4-5 hour appointment for my, charge here." Said Tom.

"Of course sir. Right, this way."

Quickly, the goblin teller led us to an office. Where outside the door, there was a plaque with the name Silverstar written in gold.

As they entered Professor Tom took one of the offered seats, with mini Tom in his head urging him to do the same. Something, however, did not sit well with Harry. Finally figuring it out saw him taking a seat on the floor.

As the goblins jaw hit his burgundy desk, both Toms shouted their disapproval. That is until Harry began to write his reasoning down.

'I don't see how it could be seen as polite to sit higher than you, sir. You're here to help me there is no reason to be impolite.'

"You are more considerate than most other wizards I deal with."

'I'm very sorry for their arrogance, but as you control my money and therefore my future, I will not make the same mistake they did and offend you.'

"A wise young man you have there sir. Moving right along, we need the young one to put a drop of blood in the bowl after I pour the liquid. Then he'll have to dip the paper in." He said pulling out a small bejewelled ceremonial knife and handed it to Harry. Who did as he was told, cut his hand (far too deeply) maintaining a stock face as the paper was dipped and removed. His cut healed and words filled the once blank page.

Harry James Potter's  
Birth Certificate

Parents

Mother  
Lillian Saul Potter née Evans(deceased)

Father  
James Fleamont Potter (deceased)

Current Guardians

Magical  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian  
Dumbledore

Muggle  
Petunia Ellie Dursley née Potter

Vernon Marinis Dursley

Eligible Lines

Potter- By Blood  
Peverell- By Blood  
Gryffindor- By Blood  
Ravenclaw- By Magical Right  
Hufflepuff- By Magical Right  
Black- By Right Of Will  
Emrys- By Magical Right

Titles

Master Of Death

Properties

Potter Manor  
Potter Cottage  
Peverell Castle  
Peverell Manor  
Gryffindor Manor  
Ravenclaw Manor  
Hufflepuff Manor  
3/4 Hogwarts  
Black Manor  
Black Cottage  
Emrys Manor  
Emrys Cottage  
Emrys Castle

Vaults

Potter

9,381 Galleons  
2 Sickles  
11 Knuts

Peverell

187,119,883,366 Galleons  
15 Sickles  
24 Knuts  
Deathly Hollows- Wand: removed illegally By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Cloak: removed illegally By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Stone: removed illegally By Tom Marvolo Riddle (AKA Voldemort)

Gryffindor

187,119,675 Galleons  
7 Sickles  
22 Knuts  
Sword- removed illegally By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Ravenclaw

3,084,517 Galleons  
9 Sickles

Diadem- removed illegally By Tom Marvolo Riddle (AKA Voldemort)

Hufflepuff

173,767 Galleons  
11 Knuts  
Golden Goblet- removed illegally By Tom Marvolo Riddle (AKA Voldemort)

Black

2067697 Galleons  
9 Sickles  
20 Knuts  
Locket- removed illegally By Tom Marvolo Riddle (AKA Voldemort)

Emrys

20,791,075,050 Galleons  
8 Sickles  
15 Knuts

Abilities-Who from, Spells- Blocks, and Potions

Abilities

Natural Animagus- From Helga Hufflepuff 100% Blocked  
Natural Occlumist- From Rowena Ravenclaw, 95% Blocked Natural Legitimist- From Horcrux 99%Blocked  
Metamorphosis- From Helga Hufflepuff 100%Blocked  
Wandless and Wordless Magic- From Merlin 100% Blocked  
Spell inventor- From Merlin 75%Blocked  
Parselmouth- From Horcrux 0% Blocked  
Seer- From Merlin 100% Blocked

Photographic Memory- From Rowena Ravenclaw 100% Blocked

All Blocks place by:

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Potions

Loyalty: Keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor, HermioneGranger, and any Weasley

Hatred: Keyed to Severus Snape, Slytherins, Voldemort, and any Malfoy

Responsibility: Keyed to saving the wizarding world

Trust: Keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, MollyWeasley, GinnyWeasley, Order Of The Phoenix

All Potions provided by:

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

All Potions administered by:

PetuniaEllie Dursley née Potter

Vernon Marinis Dursley

Spells

Obedience: Unquestionable need to listen- Keyed to Albus Dumbledore, MollyWeasley, and HermioneGranger

Recklessness: No self-preservation


End file.
